


Red Carnations

by orphan_account



Series: Voltron WLW Month [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Prompt: flowers, platonic ka/llura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: allura tapped her fingers on the counter impatiently."red carnations." he finally said."what?""red carnations. a mix of light and dark. lighter means admiration, darker means love and affection, or something like that."





	Red Carnations

"okay, okay, i mean it. what do these flowers mean, keith?!" allura asked, panicking. keith snickered from behind the counter.

"hey, I mean it too! look, asparagus means 'fascination'!" he showed his phone screen to allura. "see? it even says so on the wikipedia." 

"i am NOT giving nyma and shay ASPARAGUS." she said, crossing her arms. "i have to get them something PRETTY. because... they're pretty." keith raised an eyebrow at her. 

"you really like these girls, huh?" allura gaped at him.

"...YES! have you been listening to me for the past three months? shay is the super sweet and pretty girl in my english class, and nyma's that cheerleader that i keep running into during gymnastics! we've had a group chat for, like, a month now, and i really, REALLY want them to like me back!" she was flustered now, a deep blush covering her cheeks and ears. "so i need you to tell me what flowers i need to get in my arrangement for them." 

keith went silent for a minute. he seemed to be contemplating something in his head. allura tapped her fingers on the counter impatiently. 

"red carnations." he finally said.

"what?" 

"red carnations. a mix of light and dark. lighter means admiration, darker means love and affection, or something like that." he straightened his ponytail. "i think i have a pre-made arrangement in the back, but you're gonna have to pay extra if you want it fresh, okay?" 

"i- yes! okay, yeah!" keith blinked. "oh, i um. how much is 'extra'?"

"like, twelve dollars instead of seven?" allura a stray piece of hair behind her ear. 

"oh. that's not that bad?" keith shrugged.

"shiro wanted us to do a sale at the end of spring. it's not like you're buying a bridal bouquet." he grabbed some shears out of his apron and started walking away. "this shouldn't take long." he froze and turned back. "wait a minute. aren't you going to need two bouquets?" 

allura groaned.

"great! i don't have twenty four dollars on me! i don't even make that much in tips in one shift!" she rubbed at her eyes. keith frowned. 

"hey, uh, maybe i could get you a discount? ....yknow, like a two for the price of one kinda deal." allura lifted her head to find keith standing in front of her. he winked.

she flung herself at him and squeezed his middle tightly. 

"thank you," she mumbled into his hair. he stiffened and pushed her off. 

"hey, don't mention it." she smiled. "... i mean it." allura laughed as keith went behind the counter to do his magic.

one minute later, and allura was walking away with two bouquets of red carnations in her arms. keith yelled at her right before she opened the door. 

"allura, wait!" she turned around, and he rubbed the back of his neck. "just... good luck, okay?" she smiled.

"thanks, keith." 

\-----------------------

"i didn't know we had to bring gifts!" shay exclaimed, burying her face in the bouquet, trying to get any scent from the flowers. 

"you didn't," allura said, sitting down on the swing in between shay and nyma. "my treat."

"they're pretty," nyma commented, admiring her flowers. "i like the red." 

"thanks," allura said. her face heated up and she gulped.

'okay, you got this,' she thought. 'just tell them.'

"the, uh, lighter red means admiration, and.. uh, um. th-the darker red means.. um, l-love?" shay looked up from her boquet and both girls turned to face her. "b-because, um, i really like you both? a lot?" 

there was a pause. allura stared at her sneakers. she felt like crying.

"me too," shay whispered. she cleared her throat. "i mean, um! i really like both of you too!?" she nervously flapped her left hand a little. "i th-think you're both, um, really pretty, and um...." she swallowed. "y-yeah." 

allura blinked at shay in disbelief.

"i've kinda had a crush on you since i met you at gymnastics, actually," nyma confessed. "and then when we made the group chat, i had a crush on TWO people, so it's a lot less stressful knowing that you guys like me back? also refreshing. i'm glad." 

"so does this mean we're like..." shay blushed deeply. "girlfriends?" 

"do you guys... wanna be girlfriends?" allura asked. they both nodded. "then yes."

"i've never had a girlfriend before," shay mumbled, staring at her lap in disbelief.

"me neither," nyma announced.

"me neither." allura straightened out her skirt and stood up. "um, i gotta do my shift in about twenty minutes, so i should probably get going. but, uh. this is. wow." 

"yeah," nyma agreed. "wow." 

the three stood up, and allura crushed her foot into the dirt, swaying nervously. 

"have fun at work!" shay offered. allura hesitated.

"thanks." she quickly dove in and pressed a quick peck to her cheek, then did the same to nyma. "i'll talk to you guys later okay?" she said, waving goodbye. 

with that, she jogged back to her bike and started pedaling away with a huge grin on her face, leaving her two girlfriends (!!!) flustered and stunned.

she'd have to thank keith.


End file.
